Atlantic Princess
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Summery: When the mist and the fog combine together creates a portal from two dimensions. What happens when Zuko happens to get sucked into the other dimension that happens to be a Nation that was hiding from the war in order to survive?What will Zuko do?
1. Chapter 1

**Atlantic Princess**

**Summery: When the mist and the fog combine together creates a portal from two dimensions. What happens when Zuko happens to get sucked into the other dimension that happens to be a Nation that was hiding from the war in order to survive?**

**What will Zuko do?**

**Chapter 1**

**Combining Fog & Mist**

After the fall of Ozai, there was chaos for a couple of weeks till Iroh took the throne. Since Zuko have been banished for three years, he wanted to enjoy his time with his awesome brand new ship, similar to what his younger sister Azula once had, but even bigger, looked like a war ship actually, but the only way to keep other Nations aware that is was a voyage ship by having all of the Four Nations Symbols on it, as a sign of peace.

Wiping out his opponent he trained with he smirked for his victory and walked inside and headed to his quarters to go and meditate.

After a few hours of mediating there was a loud knock on his door.

"Come in."

A soldier came in and began, "Sir, I think you should see this."

Zuko got to his feet ignoring to remove his cloak and followed his soldier and asked, "What exactly makes you so nervous?"

"Sir, you might as well see what I mean, the others fled inside because of this suddenly-"

Just as they walked outside Zuko furrowed his eyebrow and finished the soldier's sentence and replied, "Fog and Mist combining…make sure every gets inside, I'll don't want anyone outside, I'll be right back."

Hurrying outside he looked at fog and mist surrounding him as he hurried as the wind suddenly began to pick up.

Wishing he wore his armour he dashed to the door to get inside, when suddenly a bright light appeared sucking him into the mysterious light as his men saw out the window in horror knowing that their leader sacrificed his life by searching to make sure everyone was inside.

Watching their leader helplessly get sucked into the light they all went to be with a horrible memory.

**Disclaimer: Short Chapter, next chapter will be long and interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Another Dimension **

Zuko woke up from his unconsciousness and rubbed his head as he opened his eyes and looked around, mist and fog, he couldn't see anything. Looking at the ground, he saw rocks and began walking till he heard a splash and looked at his feet and saw water, looking ahead of him he began to walk into the water and noticed how shallow it was and continued walking and walking till the water reached his hips.

Indeed the water was freezing; he could see his hot breath in the air from the cold as he walked through the cold water, it didn't seem it was getting deeper, but it was getting colder, heating up his body by Firebending to avoid getting hyperthermia, he made a fireball appear in his hand and waded further out, although Firebending to get some light didn't really help because all you saw and felt, water, water and more freezing water!

He scowled as he waded deeper, and notice the water was up to his chest and groaned, no point of turning back when you have no idea where the hell you are!

Splish, splash, slish, splash was all you could hear.

Suddenly something swiftly ran through the fog, as Zuko shifted himself into a battle stance and called, "Whose there? Show yourself!"

Continuing to wade through the water he finally made it to some random shore and kept himself in battle stance ready to attack whatever lurking into the shadows.

"OW!" scowled Zuko as he was hit on the head and spun around and saw two deep blue orbs staring at him and disappeared.

Furrowing his eyebrow he shot flames at the mysterious figure that was lurking in the shadows and saw two waterwhips attack him but turned them into steam as he ran forward with two blades of flames and dashed towards his mysterious opponent turning its attacks into steam until he saw two giant icicles shot towards him and ducked as more shot at him as he firebended to shatter them.

Ducking several more attacks and smirked, "Not bad, I like tough opponents."

Shooting more flames he shot a great ball of fire at his foe, and charged up electricity ready to aim his lightning bolt at his foe.

Spotting the blue orbs widen in horror the lightning shot towards them, expecting to hear a cry of pain he saw that the bender caught the lighting and was holding it.

Ready to redirect the lightning the attack never came, instead his foe shot it at the ground making it as a get away shot and fled.

Zuko ran throw the smoke and coughed as he looked up and saw something run behind something.

Running through the mystique fog and mist, he ran into a pile of water crashing down on him and thought, _'A waterfall…'_

Walking into the waterfall he entered a cave and saw a blue light and walked up to it and saw a giant city that had a gigantic palace in the back on a hill.

It was beautiful, green fields, the town was filled with people, but the palace, Zuko was suddenly grabbed and heard, "Sir, we found a trespasser; he doesn't look like he's from here."

"Take him to the palace, lets take him to the chief, he will know what to do."

"Release me now!" snarled Zuko.

"Sorry sir, we can't do that."

"Then I'll do it the rough way." Heating up his hands his fire blades shot out ready to fight as he saw the men gaze at him in horror and furrowed their eyebrows, "He's a Firebender; we better catch him before he does anything destructive."

"Get'em!" shouted a soldier as they charged at Zuko with their weapons as Zuko made a wall of flames and fled into the city, as he heard a bell ring, probably a warning danger is here.

Zuko leaped over a cabbage merchant's cart and ran towards an open field, where he can see everything.

Dashing out of the town he ran up towards the farm field and saw soldiers ready to attack him.

Gathering around the electricity preparing to shoot an arrow shot him in the shoulder as he hissed in pain as another arrow shot into his arm as he fell to his knees and as he yanked the arrows out watching the blood drip down his shoulder as his arm bled rapidly.

Went the guards hand cuffed him he hissed in pain as they practically dragged him into the palace as he left a bloody trail.

Entering the throne room he saw numerous of soldiers and guards and saw a giant symbol with a Water Tribe Symbol but with a raindrop in the middle of the symbol.

"All hail Chief Haroko, and Prince Sokka and Princess…."

**(A/N: I have no idea how to spell Katara's and Sokka's dad's name, please forgive me if its wrong!)**

The two royalties walked out and sat on the throne as everyone bowed by Zuko until he was shoved to the ground hissing with pain, as he faced the ground not willing to face the chief.

"Where is the Princess?" the scribe began once again.

The grand doors slammed open as a girl hurried up and took a seat not looking at her father.

"Katara, do you have a reason why you were late?"

"I was, uhh."

"Your highness she was outside of the gates, where the mist and the fog was." began a soldier as he walked in.

The chief shot a glare at his daughter and demanded, "Perhaps then you might have the reason how this scrum trespassed into our territory?"

The princess looked at Zuko and quickly looked at her feet and nodded solemnly.

"Your highness; we are guessing this stranger who comes from a different Nation from ours, he can Firebend-"

"I am a Firebender damnit, and-." grumbled Zuko and hissed in pain again as he was whipped by a soldier with an actually whip.

"Never talk to our leader like that!" scowled a guard who whipped Zuko.

"And where do you suppose he's from?" asked the Prince.

"No clue." replied the guard.

"Well then fire scrum, where are you from, who are you?" asked the chief.

"Ha, like I'll tell you!" laughed Zuko darkly with sarcasm and furrowed his eye brow and glared at the chief and his children.

"You will and you must!" commanded the guard as he whipped Zuko again, but this time Zuko cried out in pain and fell to the floor seeing everyone glaring at him except the princess before he fell unconscious.

"Take him to the cell, and when he wakes up bring him back here, Katara now will be the time explaining what you were doing outside of the city?"

"I was wondering around and got carried away?" she began nervously poking her two index fingers.

"Katara you said that like over filthy times, what's the real reason? Did that firebender follow you?"

"No!" she exclaimed with defence, "I was only by the entrance of Fog Valley and-"

"Katara I heard enough go to your room."

Katara walked out of the throne room and took one last glance at her father and brother and left.

Sitting in her bedroom she read until she got tired of it and walked out of her room and down below into the prison cells and saw the guards asleep and took his keys and unlocked the door and locked it behind and looked at the empty cells till she reached Zuko's cell and saw him chained to the walls and hung his head low then snap up as he heard a jingle of the keys and saw the princess and scowled, "Great, what do you want?"

"Answers." She replied simply, "My father has no rights to treat you this way, being whipped, beaten up, it just isn't right."

"Ha, like I'll tell you anything."

"You can tell me, and I could possibly think a way to help you."

"How could you help me? I have no clue where the hell I am; I was sucked into a portal and woke up in this place filled with fog and mist."

"Fog Valley, you must've been the one I fought earlier."

"I fought you?"

"Yeah, I am guessing so because how else would you have found the city?"

"Whatever."

"Look, I can help-"

"I don't need your pity _princess_."

"But look at you, you are badly wounded."

"So what? I dealt with even more pain before." He snapped.

"Look; can you-"

"I don't take orders from anyone!"

"I am not ordering you, I am _asking_ you-"

"Look all you are going to do is get me in more trouble princess, I don't get help from anyone, now scurry off will you before I burn you into crisp." He sneered darkly.

"Will you stop interrupting-"

"I have every right to interrupt you, you got me trapped here, you are responsible for this, you are screwed princess; because once I get myself out of here you will be my first target, then it'll be your father, then your brother, and maybe even better I will slaughter all of your precious people." He threatened coldly, with darkness and cruelty in his eyes were strong and angry as the princess furrowed her eyebrows at him and frowned and replied icily, "Well be that way, threat me and my people; I am not scared of a simple fire scrum that killed my mother."

"Soon you'll be in the grave with her; so you might as well leave before I burn you into crisps…"

"Go on threat me all you want, I am not moving from my-"

Zuko flared his hands and caught the princess off guard and asked with a hint of sarcasm coldly, "Aw, did the little princess think a firebender would actually burn her into ashes like her mother? Well beat it, I can kill you right here without struggling, and your guards won't protect you will they, because they have no idea you're here."

"That may be true about the guards not knowing but-"

"I have darkness in my blood; I will not hesitate to kill you now if you don't leave."

"You can't command me!" she scowled.

"Well beat it, I have much greater power than you princess, so run for your life; or…" creating a fireball in his hand with a dark smirk on his face; Katara had a hint of horror in her eyes and watched the flame be extinguished as Zuko closed his eyes and continued to have his cold dark smirk smudged on his face, "Well too bad, I'll wait; it would be better to do it in front of your people and especially your father, and if you did managed to survive, your father would have a 24/7 body guard; I am right aren't I? Pretty smart for a heartless firebender that is." Adding the last part like vomiting poison and opened his eyes and stared at her coldly with hate in his eyes as she freaked out with his golden eyes staring at her hauntingly and left.

**Disclaimer: Well how did you like it? This story is similar to other story I'm writing called, 'The Colors of the Sea', sounds interesting eh? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Blood Line Sharks and Back at Fog Valley**

Katara walked down the hall that evening as she walked towards her room and opened her doors and closed them behind her and sat down to meditate as she closed her eyes and began breathing in and out, in and out, in…

Suddenly blood hurled screams filled the air.

She snapped open her eyes and hurried to her window and saw her father's men going out to fight, they have been attacked.

Zuko looked out his cell window watching bloody creatures attacking the village.

"Daemons!" exclaimed a guard across his cell and got to his feet and saw a bunch of guards crash into the room and gasped, "The Blood Line Sharks are here!"

"Them again?"

"Yes."

"Hello? Blood Line Sharks? What the hell are those things?" snapped Zuko.

"Furious daemons; they float in the air even though there is no water here, other wise you wouldn't be able to Firebend, but they are attacking us constantly, we don't know why though."

"What kind of nation are you anyways?"

"Water Tribe."

"WATER TRIBE?" exclaimed Zuko, "There is another?"

"Well since the war was getting so bad; the Southern Water Tribe wasn't safe, and we were sailing and found this place and made it our home." Then the soldier quickly added, "Some people are still living there though. The Chief is planning to go back since we heard the war is over; who won?"

"The other Nations." Answered the guard, "I heard that the Avatara lead the battle but suddenly disappeared back to the Air Temples."

"Oh, interesting…" replied Zuko as he snatched the keys without the guards knowing and watched them leave the cell leaving him all alone as he smirked with pride and unshackled himself and ran out of the cell and through the palace.

With his Ninja skills of the Blue Spirit he managed to get through into the halls as the servants were fleeing as some sharks were after them.

Flaring flames at the creatures and watched them fall to the ground leaving a puddle of blood on the floor as the maids ran past Zuko as he made his way through and found some soldiers and guards dead in the halls as he hurried through the halls; this place was already creeping him out.

Dashing down the halls he bashed open a door and saw the princess in war paint; holding a hand made sliver sapphire sword and slashed the sharks killing them swiftly.

Blood was all over her as she was about to slash another shark when Zuko took care of it for her and knocked her out as he found some rope and tied her up and threw her over his shoulder and jumped off the balcony into the city where dead bodies and half alive bloody bodies laid and ran towards the entrance of the village and began climbing the mountain that had the exit from the village; he could've taken the path way, but too many soldiers were fighting, it would've made him too obvious.

While climbing the cliff one of the soldiers happens to take noticed and shouted, "HOLD BACK THE SHARKS! YOU MEN SAVE THE PRINCESS, SHE'S GETTING KIDNAPPED!"

"You don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" growled Zuko as he made it to the top and was surrounded by the guards as the others fought against the sharks.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "This is way too easy."

"Release the Princess, and nobody gets hurt!" ordered a guard.

"That what everyone says, and they always break their promises. Whatever, I don't have time for your pathetic stalling." sighed Zuko shaking as if they were nuts and shot flames at the guards and made his get away.

Grabbing the princess he ran into the freezing cold water and began his way through the mist, and was surprised the sharks haven't followed him…yet.

Dragging the princess through the water he saw her little raindrop crystal jewel glow and released the princess for a second and noticed it cleared away the fog and snatched the princess as he thought, _'Something is special about this girl, now what could make this girl special? So far all I know that Raindrop Crystal has some sort of power…'_

Since the fog cleared up he could see that this place was a swamp, the water was clear though; out in the distance stood a mirror reflecting the aqua blue water, taking a glance at the girl to make sure she's unconscious and continued to drag her through and felt his cheeks getting cold as he hurried to get to the mysterious mirror continued drag the princess through the water and struggled to get on shore and noticed the fog returning as he heard shouts, "My Lady?"

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN FIRE SCRUM?"

"WE'LL GET THEM LATER, RIGHT NOW LETS GET RID OF THE DAEMONS!"

"Yeah, they can't get anywhere in this fog." Replied another shout as the voices faded and returned to being the once before silent swamp as he threw the princess on to the shore and noticed for the first time she was bitten by the shark on the arm leaving a trail of blood, not only that on her other arm there was some strange blue markings of some kind of vines in a curve that had little crystals symbols on the vine stems.

Throwing her over his shoulder he weakly ran to the mysterious mirror and touched it with his hand as his hand went in, curious he step in and was sucked into the mirror, similar to the portal he was taken into.

**Mean while back at the Palace….**

Prince Sokka sat on his throne as his father came walking in and began, "Sir Bato, what happened to my daughter?"

"She was kidnapped, she leaves a trail of blood leading into Fog Valley; we believe she was bitten by a daemon, then was kidnapped."

"But who kidnapped her then? That fire scrum is shackled in the cell, he couldn't have escaped."

"Don't speak too soon father." began Sokka as a guard came panting in and gasped, "The Firebender escaped!"

"Told ya!" exclaimed Sokka, "I knew it! I knew that firebender would escape!"

"He kidnapped the princess! We saw him run into Fog Valley with her; he wiped out half of my men."

"He is a powerful bender indeed; as we evacuate this place and return back South, we'll send out a Navy towards the Fire Nation, where else could a firebender go then?"

"Uh, dad..."

"What is it Sokka?"

"I have a feeling I heard about this firebender before, I have a feeling he was the one who defeated Ozai with the Avatar."

Haroko looked over to his son and nodded, "No, it can't be him, I believe he is dead."

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows and began, "I am going back to the Southern Tribe now."

"Sokka, bring Sir Bato with you."

"Yes father, Bato; go and pack up, we are going home."

The two men left the throne room as Haroko rubbed his forehead and groaned, "Why Katara, why you?"

**Disclaimer: Finally, although this isn't the longest chapter, I am trying to make it longer, wish me luck and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Back Home Again**

Zuko burst into another dimension as he tumbled on to the ground and groaned as he rubbed his head and looked up and was greeted by someone he missed dearly…

"Zuko! Thank goodness you are alright, your men told me about that vortex! Oh god you are soaking! BLANKETS QUICKLY!"

"Azula?" he muttered as his sister helped him to his feet and looked over his shoulder and asked, "Whose that?"

"Oh, shitt; take her to the cell before she wakes up, make sure she is shackled and locked, she is dangerous if you are off guard." Warned Zuko as two guards took the limp girl to the cell as Azula helped her brother back inside as his men greeted him as Azula helped him into bed and went over to his closet and threw some dry clothes to him and replied, "I'll wait outside."

Closing the door behind her, Zuko quickly got changed and sighed with relief with a warm dry cloak inside of a soaking one that is literally destroyed.

"Azula."

Azula came in as Zuko sat down on his bed as she sat on the end and asked, "Zuko, what happened, where did you find the girl?"

"Another dimension."

"What?"

"Water Tribe secret hide out. People from the Southern Water Tribe fled and were sucked into another dimension, like I have, and trust me, you don't want to go there, you first get thrown into a fucken cold swamp, and then you have to swim through the damn thing, then you enter some damn city that hates trespasser and get thrown into prison."

"Shitt, now I get where you got all of those scraps and cuts, yikes; that is one bad bruise." She observed.

"Well anyways that girl the princess, she was the one who got me into that mess, getting beaten up and nearly was killed by daemons!"

"What a bitch!"

"Yep, and this is my revenge."

"Smart thinking bro, just…"

"Just what?"

"Don't turn into dad, like I had." and left the room.

Zuko was silent and had a **flash back**…

"_Great, what do you want?"  
_

"_Answers…_

"_My father has no rights to treat you this way, being whipped, beaten up, it just isn't right."_

"_Ha, like I'll tell you anything."_

"_You can tell me, and I could possibly think a way to help you."  
_

"_How could you help me? I have no clue where the hell I am; I was sucked into a portal and woke up in this place filled with fog and mist."_

"_Fog Valley, you must've been the one I fought earlier."_

"_I fought you?"  
_

"_Yeah, I am guessing so because how else would you have found the city?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Look, I can help-"_

"_I don't need your pity princess."_

"_But look at you, you are badly wounded."_

"_So what? I dealt with even more pain before." He snapped._

"_Look; can you-"  
_

"_I don't take orders from anyone!"_

"_I am not ordering you, I am asking you-"  
_

"_Look all you are going to do is get me in more trouble princess, I don't get help from anyone, now scurry off will you before I burn you into crisp." _

"_Will you stop interrupting-"  
_

"_I have every right to interrupt you, you got me trapped here, you are responsible for this, you are screwed princess; because once I get myself out of here you will be my first target, then it'll be your father, then your brother, and maybe even better I will slaughter all of your precious people." _

"_Well be that way, threat me and my people; I am not scared of a simple fire scrum that killed my mother."_

"_Soon you'll be in the grave with her; so you might as well leave before I burn you into crisps…"_

"_Go on threat me all you want, I am not moving from my-"_

"_Aw, did the little princess think a firebender would actually burn her into ashes like her mother? Well beat it, I can kill you right here without struggling, and your guards won't protect you will they, because they have no idea you're here."_

"_That may be true about the guards not knowing but-"_

"_I have darkness in my blood; I will not hesitate to kill you now if you don't leave."_

"_You can't command me!"_

"_Well beat it, I have much greater power than you princess, so run for your life; or… "Well too bad, I'll wait; it would be better to do it in front of your people and especially your father, and if you did managed to survive, your father would have a 24/7 body guard; I am right aren't I? Pretty smart for a heartless firebender that is." _

**End of Flash Back…**

His eyes softened and walked over to his precious chest and withdrew his knife that his uncle Iroh gave him not too long before his mother vanished.

Putting aside the weapon he went over to his meditating table and began to meditate.

Azula walked down the halls and went down into the cell and saw a guard flee and nearly bashed into her as she hurried in and saw the girl struggling to break free.

The girl caught Azula in sight and screamed, "Let me guess, you area a firebender scrum bitch too! Why did he kidnap me! I WANT ANSWERS!"

"Sorry you can't command me around." Replied Azula simply.

"AND WHY IS THAT?" the girl out raged angrily.

"I am a princess just as well as you are, so is my brother, who kidnapped you."

"ERG! Once I get my hands on him, I am going to kill him!"

"Yeah whatever, how about you calm down and chill out; I hear you are originally from the Southern Water Tribe."

"No."

"What?"

"My people are from there."

"Then where are you from?"

"Atlantic."

"Where is that?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why is that?"

Katara just stared at Azula and replied, "I was the first person to enter the vortex in 500 years."

Azula took a seat and began, "How about telling me how you got there and your other people got there too?"

"Uh, well okay I guess; I was sailing through the water when a storm suddenly hit and then I was in the other dimension, end of story.

"What about your people?"

"Oh they thought I was dead until they got sucked into Atlantic too like I have, but unlike them I am different because I was the first person to enter ever since 500 years ago."

"What is that, that makes you special?"

Katara was quiet, "I cannot tell."

"What?"

"You heard me, you aren't deaf."

"Right, anyways I have to go training; talk to you later." Replied Azula as she left and closed the door behind her.

Making sure she was no being spied on Katara closed her eyes and focused on the element water…

Suddenly the ship's piped cracked and began leaking making the water fall to the ground, giving Katara an advantage she whipped the water at the chains and chattered them and smoothed out her skirt and broke the cell door down with her marking on her arm glowing a faint blue as so did so her raindrop crystal as she began running down the halls and heard a guard shout, "The girl escaped!"

Katara looked around as she ran past an open door and heard a chef yawn and sighed with relief that he wasn't after her; well at least she hoped as she ran out the door as the soldiers on the ship approached her cautiously and set fireballs at her as she extinguished them all with water jets that shot out the ocean as Azula and Zuko came out full armed as the waterbending girl turned to them the two siblings unleashed a massage power of lightning.

Katara clapped her hands together and closed her eyes as a massage barrier surrounded her as the electricity struck the barrier.

The two siblings stared at the barrier preparing themselves to redirect the lightning just in case, but nothing came, instead they saw the barrier began to charge with electricity with it as they saw the shield shrink into a small ball held in the princess's hand as she furrowed her eyebrows with an angry frown as she released the electricity force which made everyone flee inside except for the two siblings stood where they were preparing for their worst.

Katara hung on to the power as she aimed it at a certain target and shot it like a snap towards Zuko as he was ready to avoid it, but was tackled to the ground with Azula as they just missed the shot.

Zuko looked at his sister as she sent a blue jet of flames at Katara but were useless.

Azula backed away into her brother and gasped, "She's strong enough to defeat uncle, along with the…"

"Avatar." Zuko breathed.

Katara's light on her arm faded as did so her crystal as she looked at them and was about to leap into the water when a hot hand grabbed her arm and hissed, "You aren't going anywhere, you are far home now, there is no way you can turn back."

"You may have taken me from my home where people are fleeing from being eaten alive by the Daemons Sharks, they-"

"The Daemons Sharks were after you."

"What?"

"The daemons sharks want you dead, out of their territory."

Azula walked over to the two and looked at Katara and replied, "Besides, now that we are almost home, you will be treated like a guest."

"It better be that way or else." Threatened Katara as she shoved past the two siblings and stopped as she added, "My brother will know where to find me, brace yourself if my tribe attacks."

Zuko and Azula looked at each as Katara walked to the other side of the ship and stood there.

"This can get bad Azula, you better have a plan."

"I don't have a plan."

"WHAT?"

"Look, we can't make a plan without doing research."

Zuko nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked out at the sunset and took notice and saw something jump over board and gasped, "OH FUCKEN SHITT!"

Looking into the water he saw Katara start swimming towards the other direction as the sky was beginning to get dark and shouted, "AZULA!"

Azula came running out as she gasped when she saw Katara swimming away and groaned, "She is so stubborn…"

"Yep, find anything?"

"Nothing on this ship though, so far. We'll have to check the library uncle rebuilt when we get home and read the legends that took place a 100, no wait 500 years ago."

Zuko nodded as he watched the 'Atlantic Princess' disappear in the distance…

**Disclaimer: So Katara is some kind of princess, okay I am going into fantasy basically right? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Back Home to the Fire Nation**

Zuko and Azula stayed up all night doing research as a soldier came in and began, "Your highnesses, I found something that might interest you."

Handing Zuko an object the soldier left as Zuko opened his palm and saw a…

"Ooooh, pretty…" cooed Azula as she took the object and observes it and replied, "Water Tribe girls get these necklaces when they are engage."

"Let me see that!" snapped Zuko as he snatched the necklace and looked at the back of the brooch and saw another symbol.

"What did you find?" asked Azula impatiently.

Zuko looked at his sister and replied, "A Raindrop."

Azula stared at her brother as he showed her the other side and continued, "This Raindrop is similar to the one she has on her crown, that crystal dangling at her forehead."

"So that means it can't be an engagement present right?"

"We'll have to do more research when we get home, we should be at the harbour by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, come on big bro; lets go to bed, we have a lot to do back at the palace."

Zuko nodded as agreement and followed inside as he said good night to his sister and went to his own room to go to bed.

Zuko woke up early that morning and found his sister resting on the door frame smirking, "I thought you'll sleep in this time."

"We don't have time for that we'll be at the harbour soon." He groaned as his sister left to take a shower.

Getting changed into his armour he took the necklace and wrapped it around his wrist and saw his sister ready, but her hair still slightly wet from the shower as they headed outside and saw the harbour that had the smell of spices, hot peppers, etc…

Being greeted to get on their carriage Zuko and Azula got on as Zuko smirked at her, "There is someone waiting for you at the palace."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Heading their way to the palace they looked over at the entrance and saw two people standing there; Iroh and…

"Tylee!" squealed Azula as the carriage stopped and she and her friend leaped at each other embracing a hug and grinned, "Long time no see!"

Zuko gave his uncle a weak smile as he walked off the carriage as his uncle gave him a hug and grinned, "Excellent, now we can all have tea!"

Azula looked at her uncle and coughed for attention as she began, "Sorry uncle, Zuko and I have some research to do on this princess we met; Tylee you can be more than helpful to get the high shelves for us."

"Ya research…what? Awww man…" she groaned then quickly flashed a smile, "Well at least we are all doing the same thing!"

Zuko rolled his eyes; Tylee was always too hyper and happy.

Iroh looked at his niece and pouted, "Well aren't you going to give the old elder a hug?"

Azula laughed as she hugged her uncle as he asked, "What kind of research about a princess?"

"From Atlantic."

"What?"

"Atlantic, we'll find it in the legends."

"Oh alright, anyways me and my fellow noble elder friends are up to a game of Pai Sho!" replied Iroh gleefully and headed back into the court yard where his friends waited.

Zuko and Azula, and don't forget Tylee went into the gigantic library and Zuko gasped, "I think uncle got five times more books than last time."

"He actually did ten times actually." corrected Tylee.

The three of them groaned and nearly fainted to the ground until Tylee piped up, "Lets make this a game, whoever finds the most evidence wins!"

"Okay!" replied Azula eagerly.

"Oh fine, three, two, one; go!" shouted Zuko as they all zipped off and began going through books.

"Ooh a romance legend!" squealed Tylee.

"Don't have time for that."

"Awww…"

"Hey! I was wondering where this book was!" exclaimed Zuko as he climbed down the ladder and put it on a desk so he wouldn't forget it and climbed up the ladder again watching Tylee bounce from one shelf to another with her acrobats skills.

The three of them had no idea that they have been searching for at least 6 hours since they got home until Azula asked, "How long have we been looking?"

"At least 6 hours, come on, we are doing great." Insured Tylee as Zuko and Azula nearly fainted and groaned, "Hungry…"

"Oh…I am starving…" mumbled Azula.

"My stomach needs FOOD!" exclaimed Zuko.

"I am hungry." Added Tylee and giggled as she pulled out a book and asked, "What did you say before about some crystal on the back of the necklace?"

"A Raindrop."

"And what was the place called?"

"Atlantic." groaned the two siblings.

Tylee looked at the book and squinted her eyes as a grin grew on her face and squealed, "I WON! I FOUND THE BOOK!"

"Come on we'll read it during lunch." called Azula who was already half way down the hall behind Zuko.

As they took a seat in the garden they could hear the groans and shock after their uncle Iroh defeats them in another game.

The three teens shook their heads as Tylee opened the book and flipped through the pages and admired the writing and breathed, "This book has beautiful writings, and oh look at the drawings, and wow look at the borders around the cover…"

"Yes indeed now," Zuko snatched the book and began, "The legend of Atlantic was discovered…blah, blah, blah….Atlantic was found by an ancient waterbending princess; princess Kamirah who defeated the daemons and protected her people till one day she was killed by a cruel warrior that wanted power. The princess died at 18, and was never born again till 500 year later.

The legend says that in Atlantic there is a valley swamp called, 'Fog Valley', that is linked as a portal to the other dimension, 'Mist Cove' which will be waiting for the next person to enter the portal and be blessed by Kamirah's spirit and be crowned as a princess to rule Atlantic and hold back the blood line sharks, that are known as deadly daemons.

The princess can leave the portal and make a choice to go back or to remain in a safer world she's in and live with her true Nation and continue to rule.

Kamirah's powers are greater than the avatar people say, her powers can gather electricity or catch a lightning block and redirect it firmly and where she wants to aim.

The crown with the Raindrop Crystal was once given to Kamirah, but will be given to the next person who enters the portal.

The Crystal Raindrop is a legend for its ability, also the sliver sapphire sword is known as if she doesn't have water near by she'll use the weapon wisely."

"Whoa! Too much information…" complained Azula.

"Wait there is more!" exclaimed Tylee.

Zuko nodded as he continued,

"But there is one thing that all legends have that this legend sadly doesn't have; as for most legendary princesses, or princes; Kamirah never found true love, her father chose who she would marry her, while she was in love with another man that her father was well enemies with.

Most people say that she was killed for saving her love, some other says she committed suicide because she was depress and did not love the man her father wanted her to marry, and what the fewest people say that the man she was to marry, was the one who murdered her because he wanted the power."

"What the fuck? Before they just said a cruel warrior killed her and now they say this? This legend is awkward…" snapped Azula.

"Well what about the necklace?" asked Tylee.

Zuko flipped through the pages till they saw a drawing of the necklace and the princess.

The princess had long hair, wore the same dress as Katara, but except the blue markings on the former princess, was on her leg instead of her arm like Katara's, as the crown looked no difference from the past and the present.

"It says here that, the necklace was given to the princess as an engagement gift, but on the back was the crystal raindrop as a sign of her powers and rank."

"Very strange." added Zuko at the end.

All three teens nodded and looked at the sun and noticed it setting as they finished eating as Azula exclaimed, "WE WERE IN THE LIBRARY THE WHOLE DAY?"

"Yeah." replied Tylee.

This time Azula actually fainted.

Tylee and Zuko looked at Azula and poked her and nodded, "Yep, she is out of it."

"I'll take her to her room." Offered Zuko as Tylee was about to take her friend when Zuko carried her on his back and headed towards Azula's room with Tylee opening the door for him.

Putting her to bed Tylee left as Zuko pulled the covers over his little sister and gave her a weak smiled, "Night Azula."

With that he left and closed the door quietly as he headed to his room to get changed into his night clothes and go to sleep.

**Disclaimer: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A Message from the Princess and a Moment of laughter…**

Zuko walked down the halls as a messenger ran up to him and began, "Prince Zuko, you have a letter."

"From whom?" he asked as he accepted the scroll as the messenger shrugged and replied, "I don't read people's letters, it's dishonourable."

"Alright, here you are." Replied Zuko as he gave the messenger two sliver pieces and opened the scroll and read,

'_Dear Prince Zuko and Princess Azula,_

_Ha, ha, ha, I got away and I managed to catch some of my people while I was swimming, well anyways just to inform you; I am alive! Well blah, blah, blah, anyways my brother was close to murdering you, so consider yourself lucky that I escaped._

_Anyways just to give you a warning;_

_DESTROY OR DAMAGE MY NECKLACE I DROPPED & I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!_

_Princess Katara.'_

"What the fuck?"

"HOLY SHITT AZULA!" exclaimed Zuko as he glared at his sister, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." She couldn't help herself but giggle away.

Zuko continued to glare at his sister until he burst out laughing with Azula joining him shortly as their laughter filled the halls as Iroh drank his tea in his room and smiled and thought aloud, "It is good that the two of them are getting along."

**Disclaimer: Nice and sweet chapter with the two siblings having a good laughter, updating soon!**


End file.
